PROMISE
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku, brother." -Thor


**PROMISE**

Api abadi yang telah bersatu dengan topeng Surthur membakar Asgard perlahan-lahan. Mereka yang selamat hanya mampu memandang dalam kesedihan. Negeri yang telah mereka tinggali selama bertahun-tahun lenyap dalam jilatan api Surthur. Tapi merelakan adalah hal yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Seperti kata Odin, Asgard bukanlah sebuah tempat, tetapi orang-orangnya. Pengorbanan besar yang harus dilakukan demi membasmi keegoisan yang mencelakakan.

Setelah kematian Odin, orang-orang Asgard membutuhkan pemimpin baru. Dengan kata lain, Thor harus mengambil posisinya sebagai Raja Asgard berikutnya. Sejujurnya, sekarang Thor merasa ragu. Dahulu, ia begitu bersemangat. Kepercayaan dirinya begitu besar untuk memimpin Asgard hingga ia berani mengatakan dirinya Raja Asgard bahkan sebelum Odin turun dari tahtanya. Hal yang membuatnya dihukum untuk pergi ke bumi.

Banyak hal yang terjadi sejak pertama kali kesombongan menguasainya, hingga sekarang kepercayaan dirinya begitu redup. Sekarang, hanya ia dan Loki saja yang tersisa dari keluarga Odin. Meski Loki hanyalah saudara angkatnya, Thor tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dialah yang paling dekat dengan Thor. Satu-satunya saudara yang ia miliki sekarang ini.

Dalam pesawat yang dicuri dari _Grandmaster_, Thor menyendiri dalam sebuah ruangan mewah. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri dibalik cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya saat ini. segalanya terasa berbeda sekarang. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang dipotong, sebelah matanya yang buta. Semuanya berbeda.

Thor masih diam menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin, merenung dan memikirkan segala hal yang telah terjadi hingga saat ini.

"Itu terlihat cocok untukmu." Sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi lamunan Thor membuatnya berbalik. Di sana, sosok saudara angkatnya berdiri dengan senyum khasnya, memandang Thor dengan santai.

Loki. Adik angkat yang baru ia ketahui ketika Odin mengatakan bahwa ia memungutnya dari raksasa Jotun. Sosok anak nakal yang selalu mencari gara-gara bahkan hingga dirinya dewasa. Kalau diingat-ingat, banyak sekali kenakalan yang dilakukan saudara angkatnya itu. Thor tidak mengerti, tapi Loki selalu mengungkit-ungkit soal _menjadi setara denganmu, _atau _ ingin sama denganmu_ kepada Thor ketika mereka bertarung.

Thor tidak mengerti, bahkan selama ribuan tahun dia hidup, tidak sekalipun ia merasa jauh lebih hebat dari Loki. Anak itu selalu menangis setiap mengatakannya, dan jujur saja sebenarnya Thor merasa terluka ketika melihatnya.

Thor tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Loki tersenyum tipis, tampak licik seperti biasanya. Ia bingung harus merespon apa dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kakaknya itu. Ia hanya iseng kemari, ingin tahu keadaan Thor. Pria besar itu kelihatan begitu hancur ketika memandang Asgard yang musnah dilalap api.

"Aku tahu kau masih punya kebaikan di dalam hatimu." Thor bergumam pelan.

Loki mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah."

"Terima kasih." Thor berucap tulus. Meskipun selama hidupnya, Loki selalu melakukan kenakalan yang menyebabkan kerugian besar, Thor tak bisa memungkiri bahwa andai saja Loki tidak datang bersama para gladiator _Grandmaster_, mungkin Asgardian tidak akan selamat.

"Jika kau ada disini mungkin aku akan memberikanmu pelukan." Thor berucap jenaka. Ia mengambil salah satu tutup botol anggur di depannya dan melemparnya kea rah Loki.

Ditangkap. Loki tersenyum tipis. "Aku disini." Jawabnya tenang.

Thor, meski bersyukur namun ia cukup terkejut ketika tahu bahwa adiknya itu dengan sukarela mengunjunginya dan tidak melakukan trik seperti biasanya.

Senyum canggung terpatri di bibir Thor ketika menyadari ucapannya sebelumnya. Ia mendekat. Loki tetap tenang—atau berusaha tenang ketika melihat figur tegap kakaknya berdiri tepat di depan matanya.

Selama ini kemana saja dia hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Thor benar-benar memiliki kharisma yang kuat, dan tampan? Loki menggeleng memikirkan lamunannya sendiri.

"Ada apa?"

Loki menggeleng spontan. Ia tertawa dalam hati, pantas saja gadis mortal itu menyukai Thor hingga rela menunggunya bertahun-tahun.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu. Untuk kali ini saja Loki, tidak ada trik diantara kita." Thor berucap putus asa.

Loki menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak janji."

Thor mendekat, spontan menarik pipi Loki. "Oh ayolah. Keadaan sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk kita 'bermain' _brother._"

Loki membeku. Bukan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Thor menyentuh wajahnya. Mereka hidup bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Bahkan sedari kecil, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Tidur bersama dalam kamar Loki.

"_Brother_, kau baik-baik saja?" Thor memindahkan telapak tangannya, ganti memegang pundak sang adik angkat. Loki bersumpah ia melihat raut khawatir di wajah tampan kakaknya. Oh oke, sejak kapan Loki mulai menggunakan kosa kata 'tampan' ketika membicarakan tentang wajah Thor? Loki merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya saat ini.

"A—aku baik-baik saja." Loki mengutuk suaranya yang tiba-tiba terbata.

Thor mengernyit. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Loki. Begitu dekat hingga Loki merasakan sapuan napas kakaknya.

"Ap—a yang kau lakukan." Loki reflek mendorong wajah Thor hingga pria besar itu nyaris terjungkal.

Kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya, Thor menarik lengan Loki dan menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur. "Berani sekali kau kepada calon raja Asgard." Tantang Thor. Ia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar murka. Thor hanya menikmati ekspresi-ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh adiknya. Sejak mereka tumbuh menjadi dewasa, Loki lebih sering terlihat dengan senyum liciknya. Hal itu membuat Thor sulit menebak apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh adiknya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Loki menahan wajah Thor yang kembali mendekat ke wajahnya sendiri. Posisi mereka cukup ambigu. Loki berbaring dengan Thor yang duduk menindih pahanya dengan kedua tangan menahan lengan Loki di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

"Sudah ku katakan kalau kau ada disini maka aku akan memelukmu."

Loki memutar bola matanya. "Dan apakah pelukan seperti ini? kau terlihat seperti ingin memperkosaku daripada memelukku." Ujarnya spontan. Detik berikutnya, Loki merasakan wajahnya panas akibat perkataannya sendiri.

"Bukankah pelukan seperti ini terkesan lebih intim?"

Thor melepaskan telapak tangannya yang menahan tangan Loki. Ia kemudian memindahkan lengannya untuk melingkari leher Loki, membuat kepala saudara angkatnya itu beralaskan lengannya sendiri.

"Ini menjijikkan."

"Hm." Thor hanya menggumam tak jelas. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh menimpa Loki, sejenak ia tidak berpikir bahwa Loki dengan tubuh kurusnya tak akan kuat menahan tubuhnya yang besar.

"T—Thor." Loki mengerang sesak. Ia merasakan napas Thor di lehernya, juga himpitan dari badan besar Thor. "Aku tidak bisa ugh… bernapas."

Thor menarik dirinya. "_Sorry brother_, kau terlalu nyaman dipeluk." Thor tertawa idiot.

Loki mendengus, namun ia tidak memungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Thor barusan.

"Apa aku tampak seperti gadis mortal itu hingga kau begitu bernapsu memelukku?" sindir Loki.

Thor tertawa. "Aku seratus persen yakin kau tampak seperti Loki dan aku nyaman memelukmu."

Loki melebarkan mata tak percaya. Thor begitu blak-blakan, dan itu membuat Loki semakin malu entah karena apa.

"O—oh." Loki bingung harus merespon seperti apa.

"Berjanjilah padaku _brother,_ kau akan selalu bersamaku."

Loki tidak yakin, tapi melihat raut wajah serius kakanya membuatnya mengangguk tanpa sadar. Thor tersenyum, memuji kepatuhan Loki dan ekspresi pasrahnya.

"Terima kasih." Dan Thor kembali menindih Loki seenaknya.


End file.
